Cuentos de Alice Cullen
by Mara S. - Blogger
Summary: Aburrida por la monotonía, Alice decide hacer de los sábados día de cuentos… Claro está, ella contara los mismos cuentos que sabemos, pero Alice cambiara un poco a los personajes y el relato. ¿Qué resultara de esta locura?
1. Prologo

**Summary: Aburrida por la monotonía, Alice decide hacer de los sábados día de cuentos… Claro está, ella contara los mismos cuentos que sabemos, pero Alice cambiara un poco a los personajes y el relato. ¿Qué resultara de esta locura? **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**Alice pov**

Hola me llamo Alice Cullen, estoy casada con el amor de mi vida, Jasper. Tenía la mejor familia… todo lo que podría desear, pero tengo un pequeño problema… ESTOY ABURRIDA.

Mira a mi alrededor. Carlisle estaba en su estudio con Edward hablando de algo sobre el hospital, aburrido. Esme estaba en su jardín y Rosalie reparando el auto de Emmett, aburridooo. Bella estaba hablando con Jacob, con Renesmee en su regazo, creo que era sobre que un chico de la manada se había imprimado, baah. Y mi Jazz… estaba jugando video-juegos con Emmett.

¿Y yo? No tenía nada que hacer. No estaba de humor para planear algún viaje, ya hace poco celebramos una fiesta y, Bella no me dejaría festejar otra y bueno… todos los demás. Boda… no era posible… nadie se había vuelto a comprometer… Y faltaba mucho para que Jacob se comprometiera con Nessie. Ella tenía dos años, aunque aparentaba uno de cinco.

¿Qué podría hacer yo? Tampoco que podría salir de compras, por desgracia hoy había sol, asique mal para mi. Dios, ¿no había nada que hacer?

Fui a la biblioteca… y no, no era para buscar alguna revista de moda. Busque algo para entretenerme.

Blah, blah. Nada interesante… Libros de medicina, mecánica, guerra civil, cuentos infantiles, libros de ingenio…

STOP, ¿Los cuentos infantiles de Renesmee? Porque no…

Empecé leyendo los cuentos, wuaau… hay varios que no conocía.

Y de repente una idea se me vino a la cabeza.

-¡FAMILIA!

En dos segundos toda mi familia, y Jacob que prácticamente lo era, llegaron a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?- Pregunto Esme preocupada.

-Tuve una fantástica idea.- Dije sonriendo. Jasper se me acerco, mientras me abrazaba.

-Espero que no sea otra fiesta.- Susurro Bella y, Renesmee asintió con el ceño fruncido. Uff, de tal palo tal astilla. Edward rio divertido.

-Mmm, no. Planeo hacer los sábados días de cuentos.- Dije contenta. Todos me miraron sin estar muy emocionado, excepto nessie.- O vamos, será emocionante.

-Si tu lo dices.- Dijo inseguro Carlisle.

Ahora si, prepárense, por que se vienen Los Cuentos de Alice Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia las saco de distintas pag. Yo solo lo edito.<strong>


	2. 1 El gato con botas

**El gato con botas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente: http: .com/ cuentos/cuentos-clasicos/ el-gato-con-botas-hermanos-grimm/**

**Editado por: Mara S.**

* * *

><p>Estaba la familia Cullen sentada en la sala, esperando a Alice. Hoy era sábado, ya había pasado tres días desde que Alice dio la idea de los cuentos.<p>

Estos tres días estuvo leyendo parios cuentos, para hacerse una idea de lo que contaría, aunque claro, ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a contar.

Aller Bella y Edward tuvieron un día completamente solos, mientras sin los demás, sin ninguna queja, cuidaban a una traviesa Renesmee.

Ante eso, Alice ya tenía la idea de lo que iba a contar. Asique bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se sentó en un sillón individual. Bella, Edward, Jacob y Nessie estaban a su derecha. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie a su izquierda. Mientras que su padres, Esme y Carlisle, en frente.

-Bueno, en esto días me decidí que cuento contar…

-¿Cuál será Alice?- Le pregunto Esme, curiosa.

-El gato con botas…- Emmett la interrumpió antes que pudiera seguir.

-¿El gato con botas? Jajaja, ya quiero saber quién de nosotros será el gato.

-Nadie.- Dijo Alice molesta ante la interrupción.- El gato no va ser nadie, pero los demás personajes si… Asique comencemos…

* * *

><p>…Erase una vez un molinero que se llamaba Carlisle Cullen, estaba casado con Esme Platt. Ellos tenían tres hijos, un molino, un asno y un gato. Los hijos tenían que moler, el asno tenía que llevar el grano y acarrear la harina y el gato tenía que cazar ratones.<p>

Todos vivían contentos, pero cuanto Carlisle y Esme murieron, los tres hijos…

* * *

><p>-Alto, alto. ¡¿Mataste a Esme y Carlisle? Hay Alice, tienes que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Jasper.- Dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas.<p>

-¡Emmett! No me interrumpas.- Dijo Alice molesta.- Ahora, ¿Dónde me quede? Así…

* * *

><p>Cuando el molinero y su esposa murieron, los tres hijos se repartieron la herencia.<p>

El mayor, llamado Emmett Cullen; heredó el molino. El segundo, Jasper Cullen; el asno y el tercero; Edward Cullen; el gato, pues era lo único que quedaba.

Edward se puso muy triste y se dijo a sí mismo:

—Yo soy el que ha salido peor parado. Emmett mayor puede moler y Jasper puede montar en su asno, pero ¿qué voy a hacer yo con el gato? Si me hago un par de guantes con su piel, ya no me quedará nada.

—Escucha —empezó a decir el gato, que lo había entendido todo—, no debes matarme sólo por sacar de mi piel un par de guantes malos. Encarga que me hagan un par de botas para que pueda salir a que la gente me vea, y pronto obtendrás ayuda.

El hijo del molinero se asombró de que el gato hablara de aquella manera, pero como justo en ese momento pasaba por allí el zapatero, lo llamó y le dijo que entrara y le tomara medidas al gato para confeccionarle un par de botas. Cuando estuvieron listas el gato se las calzó, tomó un saco y llenó el fondo de grano, pero en la boca le puso una cuerda para poder cerrarlo, y luego se lo echó a la espalda y salió por la puerta andando sobre dos patas como si fuera una persona.

Por aquellos tiempos reinaba en el país un rey, Charlie Swan; al que le gustaba mucho comer perdices, pero había tal miseria que era imposible conseguir ninguna. El bosque entero estaba lleno de ellas, pero eran tan huidizas que ningún cazador podía capturarlas. Eso lo sabía el gato y se propuso que él haría mejor las cosas. Cuando llegó al bosque abrió el saco, esparció por dentro el grano y la cuerda la colocó sobre la hierba, metiendo el cabo en un seto. Allí se escondió él mismo y se puso a rondar y a acechar. Pronto llegaron corriendo las perdices, encontraron el grano y se fueron metiendo en el saco una detrás de otra. Cuando ya había una buena cantidad dentro el gato tiró de la cuerda, cerró el saco corriendo hacia allí y les retorció el pescuezo. Luego se echó el saco a la espalda y se fue derecho al palacio del rey.

La guardia gritó:

—¡Alto! ¿Adónde vas?

—A ver al rey Charlie—respondió sin más el gato.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Un gato a ver al rey!

—Dejen que vaya —dijo otro—, que el rey a menudo se aburre y quizás el gato lo complazca con sus gruñidos y ronroneos.

Cuando el gato llegó ante el rey, le hizo una reverencia y dijo:

—Mi señor, el conde Masen —dijo inventando otro apellido— presenta sus respetos a su señor el rey y le envía aquí unas perdices que acaba de cazar con lazo.

Charlie Swan, el rey, se maravilló de aquellas gordísimas perdices. No cabía en sí de alegría y ordenó que metieran en el saco del gato todo el oro de su tesoro que éste pudiera cargar.

—Llévaselo a tu señor y dale además muchísimas gracias por su regalo.

El pobre hijo del molinero, sin embargo, estaba en casa sentado junto a la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, pensando que ahora se había gastado lo último que le quedaba en las botas del gato y dudando que éste fuera capaz de darle algo de importancia a cambio.

Tambien pesando, que le había llegado la noticia que sus hermanos se casaban, con lady Rosalie y lady Alice. Suertudos, susurro.

Entonces entró el gato, se descargó de la espalda el saco, lo desató y esparció el oro delante del molinero.

—Aquí tienes algo a cambio de las botas, y el rey te envía sus saludos y te da muchas gracias.

Edward se puso muy contento por aquella riqueza, sin comprender todavía muy bien cómo había ido a parar allí. Pero el gato se lo contó todo mientras se quitaba las botas y luego le dijo:

—Ahora ya tienes suficiente dinero, sí, pero esto no termina aquí. Mañana me pondré otra vez mis botas y te harás aún más rico. Al rey le he dicho también que tú eras un conde.

Al día siguiente, tal como había dicho, el gato, bien calzado, salió otra vez de caza y le llevó al rey buenas piezas.

Así ocurrió todos los días, y todos los días el gato llevaba oro a casa y el rey llegó a apreciarlo tanto que podía entrar y salir y andar por palacio a su antojo.

Una vez estaba el gato en la cocina del rey calentándose junto al fogón, cuando llegó el cochero maldiciendo:

—¡Que se vayan al diablo el rey Charlie y la princesa Isabella! ¡Quería ir a la taberna a beber y a jugar a las cartas, y ahora resulta que tengo que llevarles de paseo al lago!

Cuando el gato oyó esto, se fue furtivamente a casa y le dijo a su amo:

—Si quieres convertirte en conde y ser rico, sal conmigo y vente al lago y báñate.

Edward, sorprendido, no supo qué contestar, pero siguió al gato. Fue con él, se desnudó por completo y se tiró al agua. El gato, por su parte, tomó la ropa, se la llevó de allí y la escondió. Apenas terminó de hacerlo, llegó el rey y el gato empezó a lamentarse con gran pesar:

—¡Ay, clementísimo rey! ¡Mi señor se estaba bañando aquí en el lago y ha venido un ladrón que le ha robado la ropa que tenía en la orilla, y ahora el señor conde está en el agua y no puede salir, y como siga mucho tiempo ahí, se resfriará y morirá!

Al oír aquello, el rey dio la voz de alto y uno de sus siervos tuvo que regresar a toda prisa a buscar ropas del rey. El señor conde se puso las lujosísimas ropas del rey y, como ya de por sí el rey le tenía afecto por las perdices que creía haber recibido de él, tuvo que sentarse a su lado en la carroza. La princesa Isabella tampoco se enfadó por ello, pues el conde era joven y bello y le gustaba bastante.

El gato, por su parte, se había adelantado y llegó a un gran prado donde había más de cien personas recogiendo heno.

—Eh, ¿de quién es este prado? —preguntó el gato.

—Del gran mago.

—Escuchen: el rey pasará pronto por aquí. Cuando pregunte de quién es este prado, contesten que del conde Masen. Si no lo hacen, morirán todos.

A continuación el gato siguió su camino y llegó a un trigal tan grande que nadie podía abarcarlo con la vista. Allí había más de doscientas personas segando.

—Eh, gente, ¿de quién es este grano?

—Del mago.

—Escuchen: el rey va a pasar ahora por aquí. Cuando pregunte de quién es este grano, contesten que del conde Masen. Si no lo hacen, morirán todos.

Finalmente el gato llegó a un magnífico bosque. Allí había más de trescientas personas talando los grandes robles y haciendo leña.

—Eh, gente, ¿de quién es este bosque?

—Del mago.

—Escuchen: el rey va a pasar ahora por aquí. Cuando pregunte de quién es este bosque, contesten que del conde Masen. Si no lo hacen así, morirán todos.

El gato continuó aún más adelante y toda la gente lo siguió con la mirada, y como tenía un aspecto tan asombroso y andaba por ahí con botas como si fuera una persona, todos se asustaban de él.

Pronto llegó al palacio del mago, entró con descaro y se presentó ante él. El mago, Aro Vulturi, lo miró con desprecio y le preguntó qué quería. El gato hizo una reverencia y dijo:

—He oído decir que puedes transformarte a tu antojo en cualquier animal. Si es en un perro, un zorro o también un lobo, puedo creérmelo, pero en un elefante me parece totalmente imposible, y por eso he venido, para convencerme por mí mismo.

El mago dijo orgulloso:

—Eso para mí es una minucia.

Y en un instante se transformó en un elefante.

—Eso es mucho, pero ¿puedes transformarte también en un león?

—Eso tampoco es nada para mí —dijo Aro, que se convirtió en un león delante del gato.

El gato se hizo el sorprendido y exclamó:

—¡Es increíble, inaudito! ¡Eso no me lo hubiera imaginado yo ni en sueños! Pero aún más que todo eso sería si pudieras transformarte también en un animal tan pequeño como un ratón. Seguro que tú puedes hacer más cosas que cualquier otro mago del mundo, pero eso sí que será imposible para ti.

El mago, al oír aquellas dulces palabras, se puso muy amable y dijo:

—Oh, sí, querido gatito, eso también puedo hacerlo.

Y, dicho y hecho, se puso a dar saltos por la habitación convertido en ratón. El gato lo persiguió, lo atrapó de un salto y se lo comió.

* * *

><p>-Jajaja, ¡¿Se comió a Aro? Pero va a tener que ir con algún médico, le va a agarrar indigestión.- Interrumpió nuevamente Emmett, riendo a carcajadas… Y esta vez, nadie pudo detener la risa.<p>

-Ya, ya. Déjeme seguir.- Dijo aun riendo Alice-…

* * *

><p>El rey, por su parte, seguía paseando con el conde Masen y la princesa Isabella y llegó al gran prado.<p>

—¿De quién es este heno? —preguntó el rey Charlie.

—¡Del señor conde Masen! —exclamaron todos, tal como el gato les había ordenado.

—Ahí tienes un buen pedazo de tierra, señor conde Masen —dijo.

Después llegaron al gran trigal.

—Eh, gente, ¿de quién es este grano?

—Del señor conde Masen.

—¡Vaya, señor conde, grandes y bonitas tierras tienes!

A continuación llegaron al bosque.

—Eh, gente, ¿de quién es este bosque?

—Del señor conde Masen.

El rey se quedó aún más asombrado y dijo:

—Tienes que ser un hombre rico, señor conde. Yo no creo que tenga un bosque tan magnífico como éste.

Al fin llegaron al palacio. El gato estaba arriba, en la escalera, y cuando la carroza se detuvo bajó corriendo de un salto, abrió las puertas y dijo:

—Señor rey, ha llegado al palacio de mi señor, el señor conde, a quien este honor le hará feliz para todos los días de su vida.

El rey Charlie se apeó y se maravilló del magnífico edificio, que era casi más grande y más hermoso que su propio palacio. El conde, por su parte, condujo a la princesa Isabella escaleras arriba hacia el salón, que deslumbraba por completo de oro y piedras preciosas.

Entonces la princesa le fue prometida en matrimonio al conde, y cuando el rey murió se convirtió en rey. Y el gato con botas, por su parte, en primer ministro.

* * *

><p>-Fin.- Dijo Alice sonriendo.<p>

- ¿Y yo?- Dijo Renesmee triste.

- Ah pues a ti, te concedieron después de casarse.- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-El conde Masen, no te sabia esa hermano.- Dijo riendo Emmett.

-Y la princesa Isabella.- Dijo Jasper acompañando a Em con sus risas.

-Ya, ya. Es tarde y Renesmee tiene que ir a dormir.- Dijo Bella.

-Oh, yo creo que están ansiosos de otra cosa.

-Cállate Emmett.- Contesto Edward.

Bella y Edward, con Jacob y Nessie, se despidieron de los demás y se fueron a la cabaña de ellos. Jacob se despidió de ellos y transformándose, se perdió por el bosque.

Luego de que Edward acostara a Nessie fue con su esposa a su habitación.

-Asique… Princesa Isabella.- Dijo Edward riendo.

- Oh, cállate.- Respondió refunfuñando Bella.- Señor conde Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste! <strong>

**Se que paresera algo tonto, pero es para reir un rato, los cap no seran taaan largo, lo intentare alargar, pero es segun como se cuenta la historia.**

**Ademas, podremos rememorar esos cuentos q no contaban cuando eramos niños, solo que cambiaremos un poco los personajes... y otras cosas, aunque sean minimas.**

Mara S.


	3. 2 Ricitos de oros

**Ricitos de oro  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente: http : / ww w. guiainfantil .com /servicios /Cuentos /ricitos_ de_oro. htm**

**Editado por Mara S.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

-Renesmee, no debes revisar las cosas de los demás.- Dijo Bella regañando. Al parecer había estado revisando el joyero de esme, sin ninguna mala intención, solo de curiosidad.

-Pero yo solo quería ver.- Dijo Nessie haciéndole ojitos a su madre, o esta vez no serviría.

-Renesmee, deja de revisar las cosas ajenas y… de pasar tanto tiempo con tia Alice.- Dijo Edward sonriendo ya a la ultima parte.

Si claro, como no. Ni lo sueñes Edward.

-Hey, permítele a uno soñar.- Dijo riendo mi "querido" hermano.

-Si, si. Como sea; como saben hoy es sábado y con los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente tengo la historia perfecta.- Dije sonriendo mientras daba saltitos emocionada.

-¿Y cual será esta vez?- Pregunto tiernamente mi Jazz.

-Ricitos de oro.- Dije sonriendo.- Y tu Renesmee… esta vez seras el personaje principal.- Dije riendo.

-Enserio.- Dijo emosionada.

-Claro… bueno, empecemos…

* * *

><p>En una preciosa casita, en el medio de un bosque florido, vivían 3 ositos. El papá, Carlisle; la mamá, Esme y el pequeño osito, Emmett.<p>

* * *

><p>-Esperen, esperen. Como es eso que yo soy un "pequeño osito".- Dijo Emmett, mientras todo los demás reian.<p>

-Hay mi amor, yo siempre te dije que eras un oso.- Le dijo su esposa riendo.

-Si, y se ve que uno muy pequeño, si es que me entienden.- Dijo Jasper subiendo y bajando las cejas. Mientras todos los demás reian, claro esta que nessie pensaba otra cosa, en vez de la insinuación de Jasper.

-Ok, ok. Ya, déjeme seguir.- Dije riendo.-…

* * *

><p>Un día, tras hacer todas las camas, limpiar la casa, y hacer la sopa para la cena, pero la sopa estaba muy caliente. Asique Esme, la mama osa, ofresio salir a caminar mientras esta se enfriaba.<p>

Mientras los ositos estaban caminando por el bosque, apareció una niña llamada Renesmee, pero por su pelo todos le decian Ricitos de Oro que, al ver tan linda casita, se acercó y se asomó a la ventana. Todo parecía muy ordenado y coqueto dentro de la casa.

Entonces, olvidándose de la buena educación que su madre, Bella, le había dado, la niña decidió entrar en la casa de los tres ositos. Al ver la casita tan bien recogida y limpia, Ricitos de Oro curioseó todo lo que pudo. Pero al cabo de un rato sintió hambre gracias al olor muy sabroso que venía de la sopa puesta en la mesa.

Se acercó a la mesa y vio que había 3 tazones. Un pequeño, otro más grande, y otro más y más grande todavía. Y otra vez, sin hacer caso a la educación que le habían dado sus padres, la niña se lanzó a probar la sopa.

Comenzó por el tazón más grande, pero al probarlo, la sopa estaba demasiado caliente. Entonces pasó al mediano y le pareció que la sopa estaba demasiado fría. Pasó a probar el tazón más pequeño y la sopa estaba como a ella le gustaba. Y la tomó toda, todita.

Cuando acabó la sopa, Ricitos de Oro estaba un poco cansada de estar tanto tiempo parada. Asique se subió a la silla más grande pero estaba demasiado dura para ella. Pasó a la silla mediana y le pareció demasiado blanda. Y se decidió por sentarse en la silla más pequeña que le resultó comodísima. Pero la sillita no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tanto peso y poco a poco el asiento fue cediendo y se rompió.

Ricitos de Oro decidió entonces subir a la habitación y probar las tres camas que había allí. Intento probar la cama más grande pero era muy alta.

* * *

><p><p>

-Pero ni que Carlile fuera un gigante.- Interrumpio, nuevamente Emmett… Siempre me interrumpía. Iba a terminar diciéndole a Rose que le de celibato por una semana…

-Ya Emmett, deja seguir con el cuento a Alice.- Dijo Esme regañándolo… ¡Gracias!

-Como decía…

* * *

><p>Como no pudo con la cama mediana intento con la cama mediana, pero estaba muy baja y por fin probó la cama pequeña que era tan mullidita y cómoda que se quedó totalmente dormida.<p>

Mientras Ricitos de Oro dormía profundamente, llegaron los 3 ositos a la casa y nada más entrar el papa oso vio cómo su cuchara estaba dentro del tazón y dijo con su gran voz:

-¡Alguien ha probado mi sopa!

Y mamá osa también vio su cuchara dentro del tazón y dijo:

-¡Alguien ha probado también mi sopa!

Y el osito pequeño dijo con voz apesadumbrada:

-¡Alguien se ha tomado mi sopa y se la ha comido toda entera!

Después pasaron al salón y dijo Carlisle:

-¡Alguien se ha sentado en mi silla!

La mamá del osito dijo:

-¡Alguien se ha sentado también en mi silla!

Y el pequeño osito dijo con su voz aflautada:

-¡Alguien se ha sentado en mi sillita y además me la ha roto!

Al ver que allí no había nadie, subieron a la habitación para ver si el ladrón de su comida se encontraba todavía en el interior de la casa. Al entrar en la habitación, papá oso dijo:

-¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama!

Y mamá oso exclamó:

-¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama también!

Por ultimo, el pequeño Emmett dijo:

-¡Alguien se ha acostado en mí camita...y todavía sigue durmiendo!

Ricitos de Oro, mientras dormía creía que la voz fuerte que había escuchado y que era papá oso, había sido un trueno, y que la voz de mamá oso había sido una voz que la hablaba en sueños pero la voz aflautada del osito la despertó.

* * *

><p>-¿Tengo voz aflautada?- Pregunto el pelotudo de Emmett.<p>

-¡EMMETT!.- Gritamos todos.

-Ya, ya; seguí, seguí.

Bufe, pero seguí con la historia.-…

* * *

><p>Renesmee ya despierta de un salto se sentó en la cama mientras los osos la observaban, asustada saltó hacia el otro lado saliendo por la ventana corriendo sin parar un solo instante, tanto, tanto que no daban con los pies en el suelo.<p>

Desde ese momento, Ricitos de Oro nunca volvió a entrar en casa de nadie ajeno sin pedir permiso primero. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado, y colorín colorete, por la chimenea sale un cohete.

* * *

><p>-FIN.- Dije sonriendo.<p>

-¿Qué fue eso que dijiste a lo ultimo?- Pregunto una divertida y curiosa Rosalie.

-Ah, solo algo que leí por ahí.

-Ahora Renesmee, espero que el cuento allá servido para algo.- Dijo Bella mirando a Nessie. Si como no…

-Sip, ahora lo antes posible, voy a buscar una casita en el bosque; para encontrarme con la familia de los ositos.- Dijo Renesmee contenta.- Eso sí, no se lo coman.

Ante eso ninguno pudo evitar reir… Y bueno que se le iba hacer, los niños son niños… aun si estos sean mitad humano y mitad vampiro…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste,<strong>

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	4. 3 Los tres chanchitos

**Los tres chanchitos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente: http: www . cucurrucu. com/los- tres-chanchitos -los-tres- cerditos /index . html**

  
><strong>Por: Mara S.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Pov<strong>

-Familia, venga. Va a empezar la hora del cuento.-Los llame. Este cuento el que quería contar, prometía algunas risas.

-Si tu lo dices, hermanita.- Dijo el ENTROMETIDO N° 1, Edward. El solo rio divertido por mis pensamientos. Tonto lector de mentes.- Yo también te quiero Al.

-Se,se. Lo que digas.- Me sente en el regaso de mi esposo, mi lugar preferido, mientras el me rodiaba con sus brazos.- Mucho mejor.

-Me imagino.- Mi otro hermano, el sin cerebro.

-Gua, Alice. Y recién te enteras.- Dijo riendo Edward. Reí con el.

-Hey, hey. Que me perdi.- Fruncio el ceño Emmett.

-Oh, nada.

-¿Entonces empezamos?- Digo sonriendo Bella.

-Claro…

* * *

><p>En el medio del bosque, en un pueblo muy lejanos, llamado Forks. Vivían tres chanchitos. El más grande se encargaba de buscar la comida y cuidar a sus dos hermanos menores, quienes lo único que hacían era jugar entre los árboles y con los demás animalitos.<p>

Un día llegó al bosque un lobo feroz, y en cuanto vio a tres chanchitos gorditos (porque estaban muy bien alimentados) empezó a planificar como atraparlos para comérselos.

* * *

><p>-No.. que no se los coma.- Dijo Nessie triste.<p>

-Deja a tia Alice, seguir y veremos como termina Ness.- Dije Edward sonriendo. Su hija asintió y me pidió disculpas por interrumpir.

Sin darle mas importancia, seguí.

* * *

><p>El chanchito mayor, al cual sus padres lo habían llamado Jasper, adivinó las intenciones del lobo, por eso reunió a sus hermanos y los mandó a que cada uno se construyera una casa para protegerse.<p>

El chanchito más pequeño, Emmett, que era el más vago de los tres, sólo pensaba en jugar y hacer bromas; la sola idea de trabajar lo ponía de mal humor. Así que construyó una casa con pajas para hacerla rápido. Aunque se le cayo varias veces, pudo al final acomodarlas bien.

El chanchito del medio, Edward, al ver a su hermano jugando, apuró su trabajo e hizo su casa con unas maderas. A el se le rompieron algunas maderas, pero pudo hacerla también.

En cambio el mayor, que era muy listo, trabajó todo el día en una casa de piedras para que fuera más resistente. El sabia que tenia que protegerse bien, si ese lobo aparecía.

* * *

><p>-Alto, alto. Porque Jasper es el cerdito mas listo. ¡No se vale!- Emmett.<p>

-¿Por qué?- Alice

-Y, es obvio que tiene ventaja. ES TU ESPOSO.

-Aja…Emmett, no interrumpas.

-Si, tio Em. Shhh.- Lo silencio Renesmee.

-Esta bien.

Seguí con el cuento, solo esperaba no tener mas interrupciones;

* * *

><p>Días más tarde, mientras los tres jugaban en el bosque, escucharon unos ruidos extraños y vieron unos arbustos moverse. Los chanchitos menores no le dieron importancia y siguieron en lo suyo, pero el mayor que era más precavido, se acercó a los arbustos y pudo ver la nariz del lobo asomándose por uno de ellos. Corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas patas le permitían, y con la respiración entrecortada gritó:<p>

- El lobo, el lobo.

Cada uno de los chanchitos entró en su casa con mucho pero mucho miedo.

El lobo, refunfuñando porque nunca se acordaban que su nombre era Paul, fue hacia la casa de paja, y el chanchito que estaba dentro se escondió temblando y rogando que no le pase nada.

-Soplaré, soplaré y tu casa derribaré. -Grito el lobo, y sopló y las pajas se desparramaron por el bosque.

El chanchito totalmente indefenso corrió a la casa de su hermano Edward. Que sin dudarlo lo dejo entrar.

Y de nuevo se escucho:

-Soplaré, soplaré y tu casa derribaré.- Y Paul sopló y no pasó nada, tomó más aire y sopló tan fuerte que las maderas cayeron unas encima de otras. Los chanchitos salieron de entre las maderas y se encontraron con la cara del lobo hambriento; reunieron coraje y corrieron a refugiarse con el hermano mayor.

El lobo se encaminó hacia allí. Pero como esta casa estaba construida con material más fuerte, el lobo soplaba y soplaba y no pasaba nada. Al darse cuenta de que no podía derribarla se enfureció, buscó un tronco (que secretamente se lo había robado a la abuelita de caperucita roja) y subió a la chimenea.

Mientras tanto los chanchitos guiados por el mayor, quien intuía la idea del lobo, llenaron una olla de agua hirviendo y la colocaron debajo de la chimenea de forma tal que, cuando el lobo bajo por ella, cayó dentro de la hoya.

Los aullidos del lobo al quemarse la cola fueron escuchados en todo el bosque. Durante años los chanchitos menores contaron las hazañas de su hermano mayor para echar al lobo, quien muy frustrado, nunca más volvió a molestar a los chanchitos.

* * *

><p>-Jaja, mortal. Cuando Paul se entere, no estará nada feliz.- Dijo Jacob, que no se cuando entro, riendo. Nessie rápidamente fue con él mientras Jacob la abrazaba.<p>

Edward miro con algo de disgusto la escena. Emmett que lo vio dijo.- Oh vamos, Edward. Ya deberías acostumbraste. Quizás pronto venga Ness y nos diga que va a tener perritos.

Jabob se puso palido, mientra Nessie sonreía… Oh,oh. Lo peor venia ahora… ya que Emmett salió corriendo rápidamente de la casa, segido por un enfurecido Edward.

Bella suspiro.- Sera mejor que lo sigamos.

Y bueno… si me disculpan, tengo que ver que mis tontos hermanos no se maten.

Pero antes que saliera tras ellos, Jasper me agarro mas fuerte la sintura sin dejarme salir. Oh, no me había dado cuenta que aun estaba sentada arriba de el…

-Ahora que estamos solos, prefiero aprovechar.- Me susurro Jasper en mi oído. Me rei nerviosamente… Quizas ya no me importara tanto que le pasara a mis hermanos.

Pero antes de que siquiera me moviera, Emmett paso por la sala corriendo, mientras gritaba.- ¡No te lo comas Jaspirin, mal vestido!

Oh, no. Nadie le decía a mi bebe Jaspirin y ¡menos! que estaba mal vestido…

Pero nuevamente Jazz me detuvo.- Luego, Al.

Se…luego, pensé con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Bueno aun nadie me a dejado un reviews, pero no importa! No me amargo por eso :P<strong>

**Pero obviamente si me dejan uno, lo cual solo le saca unos pocos e insignificante minutos, no me importaría )**

**Besos, **

**Mara S. **


	5. 4 Cenicienta

**Cenicienta**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente: ht tp : cuentosparadormir . com /cuentos- clasicos/ cenicienta**  
><strong>Editado por Mara S.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Estaba abrazado a mi esposo, mientras veíamos jugar a la pelota a Ness y Jacob.

-Crese tan rápido.- Dijo nostálgico Edward.

-Aja, y tienes que aceptar que cuando sea mayor se casara con Jake.

El gruño contrariado.- No empieces.

Yo solo me reí, ya se haría la idea, solo había que esperar…espero.

-Familia… es hora del cuento.- Nos llama a todos Alice. Genial, que emoción. Pensé sarcásticamente.

Edward rio adivinando mis pensamientos.- Vamos.

Todos nos sentamos y esperamos que Alice empezara su relato.

-Esta vez, NO quiero interrupciones… ¿Ok?-Dijo mirando fijamente a Emmett, el asintió resignado.

* * *

><p>Había una vez un gentil hombre que se casó en segundas por segunda ves con una mujer, la más altanera y orgullosa que jamás se haya visto. Tenía dos hijas por el estilo y que se le parecían en todo.<p>

El marido, Phil, por su lado, tenía una hija, pero de una dulzura y bondad sin par; lo había heredado de su madre que era la mejor persona del mundo.

Junto con realizarse la boda, la madrasta, María, dio libre curso a su mal carácter; no pudo soportar las cualidades de la joven, Rosalie, que hacían aparecer todavía más odiables a sus hijas, Tayan y Irina. La obligó a las más viles tareas de la casa: ella era la que fregaba los pisos y la vajilla, la que limpiaba los cuartos de la señora y de las señoritas sus hijas; dormía en lo más alto de la casa, en una buhardilla, sobre una mísera pallasa, mientras sus hermanas ocupaban habitaciones con parquet, donde tenían camas a la última moda y espejos en que podían mirarse de cuerpo entero.

La pobre muchacha aguantaba todo con paciencia, y no se atrevía a quejarse ante su padre, de miedo que le reprendiera pues su mujer lo dominaba por completo. A veces quería hacerles alguna maldad a su madrastra y sus hijas, pero entonces recordaba a su tan amada madre, y se arrepentía de solo pensarlo. Y cuando terminaba sus quehaceres, se instalaba en el rincón de la chimenea, sentándose sobre las cenizas. La menor, Irina, que no era tan mala como la mayor, la llamaba Cenicienta; sin embargo Cenicienta, con sus míseras ropas, no dejaba de ser cien veces más hermosa que sus hermanas que andaban tan ricamente vestidas.

Sucedió que el hijo del rey, Carlisle II, dio un baile al que invitó a todas las personas distinguidas; las dos hermanastras también fueron invitadas, pues tenían mucho nombre en la comarca. Ellas estaban muy satisfechas y preocupadas de elegir los trajes y peinados que mejor les sentaran; pero era un nuevo trabajo para Cenicienta pues era ella quien planchaba la ropa de sus hermanas y plisaba los adornos de sus vestidos. No se hablaba más que de la forma en que irían trajeadas.

-Yo,- Dijo Tayan.- me pondré mi vestido de terciopelo rojo y mis adornos de Inglaterra.

-Yo en cambio,- Dijo Irina.- iré con mi falda sencilla; pero en cambio, me pondré mi abrigo con flores de oro y mi prendedor de brillantes, que no pasarán desapercibidos.

Manos expertas se encargaron de armar los peinados de dos pisos y se compraron lunares postizos. Llamaron a Cenicienta para pedirle su opinión, pues tenía buen gusto. Cenicienta las aconsejó lo mejor posible, y se ofreció incluso para arreglarles el peinado, lo que aceptaron. Mientras las peinaba, ellas le decían:

-Cenicienta, ¿te gustaría ir al baile?

-Claro que si, pero no tengo ninguna ropa ni nada para poder ir.

-Tienes razón, se reirían bastante si vieran a una sirvienta entrar al baile.

Cenicienta les habría podido haber arreglado mal los cabellos, pero ella era buena y las peinó con toda perfección.

Tan contentas estaban que pasaron cerca de dos días sin comer. Más de doce cordones rompieron a fuerza de apretarlos para que el talle se les viera más fino, y se lo pasaban delante del espejo.

Finalmente, llegó el día feliz; partieron y Cenicienta las siguió con los ojos y cuando las perdió de vista se puso a llorar. Su madrina, que la vio anegada en lágrimas, le preguntó qué le pasaba.

-Me gustaría... me gustaría...

Lloraba tanto que no pudo terminar. Su madrina, Alice, que era un hada, le dijo:

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile, no es cierto?

-¡Ay, sí! -Dijo Cenicienta suspirando.

-¡Bueno, te portarás bien!, -Dijo su madrina.-yo te haré ir.

La llevó a su cuarto y le dijo:

-Ve al jardín y tráeme una calabaza.

Cenicienta fue en el acto a coger el mejor que encontró y lo llevó a su madrina, sin poder adivinar cómo esta calabaza podría hacerla ir al baile. Su madrina la vació y, dejándole solamente la cáscara, lo tocó con su varita mágica e instantáneamente el zapallo se convirtió en un bello carruaje todo dorado.

En seguida miró dentro de la ratonera donde encontró seis ratas vivas. Le dijo a Cenicienta que levantara un poco la puerta de la trampa, y a cada rata que salía le daba un golpe con la varita, y la rata quedaba automáticamente transformada en un brioso caballo; lo que hizo un tiro de seis caballos de un hermoso color gris ratón.

Como no encontraba con qué hacer un cochero, Cenicienta fue a buscar en la trampa de ratones, por si había alguno.

Llevó a Alice a la trampa donde había tres ratones gordos. El hada eligió uno por su imponente barba, y habiéndolo tocado quedó convertido en un cochero gordo con un precioso bigote. En seguida, ella le dijo:

-Baja al jardín, encontrarás seis lagartos detrás de la regadera; tráemelos.

Tan pronto los trajo, la madrina los trocó en seis lacayos que se subieron en seguida a la parte posterior del carruaje, con sus trajes galoneados, sujetándose a él como si en su vida hubieran hecho otra cosa.

El hada dijo entonces a Cenicienta:

-Bueno, aquí tienes para ir al baile, ¿no estás bien aperada?

-Es cierto, pero, ¿podré ir así, con estos vestidos tan feos?

Su madrina no hizo más que tocarla con su varita, y al momento sus ropas se cambiaron en magníficos vestidos de paño de oro y plata, todos recamados con pedrerías; luego le dio un par de zapatillas de cristal, las más preciosas del mundo.

Una vez ataviada de este modo, Cenicienta subió al carruaje; pero su madrina le recomendó sobre todo que regresara antes de la medianoche, advirtiéndole que si se quedaba en el baile un minuto más, su carroza volvería a convertirse en zapallo, sus caballos en ratas, sus lacayos en lagartos, y que sus viejos vestidos recuperarían su forma primitiva. Ella prometió a su madrina que saldría del baile antes de la medianoche. Partió, loca de felicidad.

El hijo del rey, Emmett, a quien le avisaron que acababa de llegar una gran princesa que nadie conocía, corrió a recibirla, esperando que no sea otra de esas falsas señoritas. Al verla, le dio la mano para bajar del carruaje y la llevó al salón donde estaban los comensales. Entonces se hizo un gran silencio: el baile cesó y los violines dejaron de tocar, tan absortos estaban todos contemplando la gran belleza de esta desconocida. Sólo se oía un confuso rumor:

-¡Ah, qué hermosa es!

El mismo rey, siendo viejo, no dejaba de mirarla y de decir por lo bajo a la reina, Esme, que desde hacía mucho tiempo no veía una persona tan bella y graciosa. Todas las damas observaban con atención su peinado y sus vestidos, para tener al día siguiente otros semejantes, siempre que existieran telas igualmente bellas y manos tan diestras para confeccionarlos. El hijo del rey la colocó en el sitio de honor y en seguida la condujo al salón para bailar con ella. Bailó con tanta gracia que fue un motivo más de admiración.

Trajeron exquisitos manjares que el príncipe no probó, ocupado como estaba en observarla. Ella fue a sentarse al lado de sus hermanas y les hizo mil atenciones; compartió con ellas los limones y naranjas que el príncipe le había obsequiado, lo que las sorprendió mucho, pues no la conocían. Charlando así estaban, cuando Cenicienta oyó dar las once y tres cuartos; hizo al momento una gran reverenda a los asistentes y se fue a toda prisa.

Apenas hubo llegado, fue a buscar a su madrina y después de darle las gracias, le dijo que desearía mucho ir al baile al día siguiente porque el príncipe se lo había pedido. Cuando le estaba contando a su madrina todo lo que había sucedido en el baile, las dos hermanas golpearon a su puerta; Cenicienta fue a abrir.

-¡Cómo habéis tardado en volver! -Les dijo bostezando, frotándose los ojos y estirándose como si acabara de despertar; sin embargo no había tenido ganas de dormir desde que se separaron.

-Si hubieras ido al baile -Le dijo una de las hermanas-, no te habrías aburrido; asistió la más bella princesa, la más bella que jamás se ha visto; nos hizo mil atenciones, nos dio naranjas y limones.

Cenicienta estaba radiante de alegría. Les preguntó el nombre de esta princesa; pero contestaron que nadie la conocía, que el hijo del rey no se conformaba y que daría todo en el mundo por saber quién era. Cenicienta sonrió y les dijo:

-¿Era entonces muy hermosa? Dios mío, felices vosotras, ¿no podría verla yo? Ay, señorita Tayan, prestadme el vestido amarillo que usáis todos los días.

-Verdaderamente -Dijo la señorita Tayan.-, ¡no faltaba más! Prestarle mi vestido a tan feo a una sirvienta... tendría que estar loca.

Cenicienta esperaba esta negativa, y se alegró, pues se habría sentido bastante confundida si su hermana hubiese querido prestarle el vestido.

Al día siguiente las dos hermanas fueron al baile, y Cenicienta también, pero aún más ricamente ataviada que la primera vez. El hijo del rey estuvo constantemente a su lado y diciéndole cosas agradables; nada aburrida estaba la joven damisela y olvidó la recomendación de su madrina; de modo que oyó tocar la primera campanada de medianoche cuando creía que no eran ni las once. Se levantó y salió corriendo, ligera como una gacela. El príncipe la siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarla; ella había dejado caer una de sus zapatillas de cristal que el príncipe recogió con todo cuidado.

Cenicienta llegó a casa sofocada, sin carroza, sin lacayos, con sus viejos vestidos, pues no le había quedado de toda su magnificencia sino una de sus zapatillas, igual a la que se le había caído.

Preguntaron a los porteros del palacio si habían visto salir a una princesa; dijeron que no habían visto salir a nadie, salvo una muchacha muy mal vestida que tenía más aspecto de aldeana que de señorita.

Cuando sus dos hermanas regresaron del baile, Cenicienta les preguntó si esta vez también se habían divertido y si había ido la hermosa dama. Dijeron que sí, pero que había salido escapada al dar las doce, y tan rápidamente que había dejado caer una de sus zapatillas de cristal, la más bonita del mundo; que el hijo del rey la había recogido dedicándose a contemplarla durante todo el resto del baile, y que sin duda estaba muy enamorado de la bella personita dueña de la zapatilla. Y era verdad, pues a los pocos días el hijo del rey hizo proclamar al son de trompetas que se casaría con la persona cuyo pie se ajustara a la zapatilla.

Empezaron probándola a las princesas, en seguida a las duquesas, y a toda la corte, pero inútilmente. La llevaron donde las dos hermanas, las que hicieron todo lo posible para que su pie cupiera en la zapatilla, pero no pudieron. Cenicienta, que las estaba mirando, y que reconoció su zapatilla, dijo riendo:

-¿Puedo probar si a mí me calza?

Sus hermanas se pusieron a reír y a burlarse de ella. El gentil hombre que probaba la zapatilla, habiendo mirado atentamente a Cenicienta y encontrándola muy hermosa, dijo que era lo justo, y que él tenía orden de probarla a todas las jóvenes. Hizo sentarse a Cenicienta y acercando la zapatilla a su piececito, vio que encajaba sin esfuerzo y que era hecha a su medida.

Grande fue el asombro de las dos hermanas, pero más grande aún cuando Cenicienta sacó de su bolsillo la otra zapatilla y se la puso. En esto llegó la madrina que, habiendo tocado con su varita los vestidos de Cenicienta, los volvió más deslumbrantes aún que los anteriores.

Entonces las dos hermanas la reconocieron como la persona que habían visto en el baile. Se arrojaron a sus pies para pedirle perdón por todos los malos tratos que le habían infligido. Cenicienta las hizo levantarse y les dijo, abrazándolas, que las perdonaba de todo corazón y les rogó que siempre la quisieran. Pero su odiosa madratra, se burlo diciendo que aun asi el pricipe lo la iba a querer…

Pero paso todo lo contrario ya que cuando fue conducida ante el joven príncipe, vestida como estaba…el la encontró más bella que nunca, y pocos días después se casaron. Cenicienta, que era tan buena como hermosa, hizo llevar a sus hermanas a morar en el palacio y las casó en seguida con dos grandes señores de la corte.

* * *

><p>-Tuvieron hijos y vivieron mucho…pero mucho tiempo.- Dijo Alice riendo a lo ultimo.<p>

Rosalie estaba encantada, mientras Emmett la miraba sonriendo pícaramente.

-Pero que…tonta historia… ¿Quién convertiría reina a una rubia hueca.- Se burlo Jacob.

Rose gruño.- Mira chucho, mejor tu cállate.

-No le digas chucho a mi Jake.- Regaño Nessie a Rosalie. Jacob sonrió idiotalizado, mientras Edward hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Mi Jake…- Se burlo Emmett.

-Cállate.- Gritamos todos, antes de reírnos a carcajadas. Restando a Em, que bufaba molesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bueno aun nadie me dio un reviews... Pero no importa xD yo sigo esperando... y si nadie al final me manda alguno, por lo menos me divertí haciéndola!<strong>

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	6. 5 El patito feo

**5. El patito feo**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente: htt p: cuentosparadormir . com/ cuentos -clasicos /el- patito-feo  
><strong>  
><strong>Editado por Mara S.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

Eso de contar cuentos era muy divertido. Tanto que a veces me quedaba leyendo uno que otro cuento. Pero ahora tenía un pequeño problema…

¿Qué cuento contare hoy?

De eso vi entra a un Edward frutado, y quizás algo enojado.

_Que sucede…_Le pregunte mentalmente. Me miro y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

Resoplo frustrado.- Hoy cuando fuimos al colegio, Bella, siendo ella, se tropezó.- Si, aun siendo vampiro eso le pasaba.- El problema, era que había un grupo de tontas chicas humanas que empezaron a burlarse de ellas. Y empezaron a criticar su apariencia…y en cómo podía estar conmigo.- Edward, en verdad estaba molesto, a lo último lo dijo por poco gruñendo.

-¿Y Bella?- Pregunte, sabiendo que no lo habrá tomado bien.

Edward bufo.- Se cinto mal, y se creyó todo… terminamos discutiendo. Ahora está con Ness en la cabaña.- Término triste mi hermano.

Mmmm… ahora si sabía que cuento leer.

-¡FAMILIA, hora del cuento!- Grite. Vinieron todos, excepto… Abrí la boca para llamarlas, pero me interrumpieron.

-Acá estoy Alice, no es necesario que grites.- Dijo una decaída Bella, con Nessie en brazos. Edward le abrió los brazos y Bella, algo dubitativa, se sentó en sus piernas. Mi hermanito rápidamente la abrazo y le susurro que la amaba.

-Bueno… empecemos.- Dije sin dejar de mirarlos.

* * *

><p>Como cada verano, a la Señora pata,… Heidi, le dio por empollar y todas sus amigas del corral estaban deseosas de ver a sus patitos, que siempre eran los más guapos de todos.<p>

Llegó el día en que los patitos comenzaron a abrir los huevos poco a poco y todos se congregaron ante el nido para verles por primera vez.

Uno a uno fue saliendo hasta seis preciosos patitos, cada uno acompañado por los gritos de alborozo de la Señora Pata y de sus amigas, Tanya, María, etc. Tan contentas estaban que tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que un huevo, el más grande de los siete, aún no se había abierto.

Todos concentraron su atención en el huevo que permanecía intacto, incluso los patitos recién nacidos, esperando ver algún signo de movimiento.

Al poco, el huevo comenzó a romperse y de él salió una sonriente pata, más grande que sus hermanos, pero ¡oh, sorpresa!, muchísimo más fea y desgarbada que los otros seis...

La Señora Pata se moría de vergüenza por haber tenido una patita tan feísima y la apartó con el ala mientras prestaba atención a los otros seis.

El patito se quedó tristísimo porque se empezó a dar cuenta de que allí no la querían...

Pasaron los días y su aspecto no mejoraba, al contrario, empeoraba, pues crecía muy rápido y era flacucha y desgarbada, además de bastante torpe la pobrecita.

Sus hermanos y hermanas le jugaban pesadas bromas y se reían constantemente de ella llamándola fea y torpe.

La patita decidió que debía buscar un lugar donde pudiese encontrar amigos que de verdad le quisieran a pesar de su desastroso aspecto y una mañana muy temprano, antes de que se levantase el granjero, huyó por un agujero del cercado.

Así llegó a otra granja, donde una vieja le recogió y la patita fea creyó que había encontrado un sitio donde por fin la querrían y cuidarían, pero se equivocó también, porque la vieja era mala y sólo quería que la pobre patita le sirviera de primer plato. También se fue de aquí corriendo.

Llegó el invierno y la patita fea casi se muere de hambre pues tuvo que buscar comida entre el hielo y la nieve y tuvo que huir de cazadores que pretendían dispararle.

Al fin llegó la primavera y la patita pasó por un estanque donde encontró las aves más bellas que jamás había visto hasta entonces. Eran elegantes, gráciles y se movían con tanta distinción que se sintió totalmente acomplejado porque ella era muy torpe. De todas formas, como no tenía nada que perder se acercó a ellas y les preguntó si podía bañarse también.

Los cisnes, pues eran cisnes las aves que la patita vio en el estanque, le respondieron:

- ¡Claro que sí!

La patita, aunque estaba algo extrañada, les pregunto cómo se llamaban.

-Yo soy Alice.- Dijo una de ellos.- Y ellos son mis hermanos.

-¿Son cisnes, verdad?- Pregunto la patita.

-Si, como tu.- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Oh, no se burlen de mi fealdad. Ya sé que soy fea y desgarbada, pero no deberíais reír por eso...

- Mira tu reflejo en el estanque -le dijeron ellos- y verás cómo no te mentimos.

La patita se introdujo incrédula en el agua transparente y lo que vio la dejó maravillado. ¡Durante el largo invierno se había transformado en un precioso cisne! Aquella patita fea y desgarbada era ahora el cisne más blanco y elegante de todos cuantos había en el estanque.

Y así fue como la patita fea se unió a los suyos y vivió feliz para siempre.

* * *

><p>-Mi mama es un bello cisne.- Rio Renesmee. Yo solo le sonreí.<p>

-Además, su apellido de soltera era Swan, cisne en Ingles.- Dijo Rose.

-Uniéndolo con su apodo, saldría… bella cisne.- Dijo Esme.

-La más bella de todas.- Dijo Edward besándole la mejilla. Bella solo sonrió y lo miro con todo el amor que le tenía…

Bella era insegura… y quizás nunca deje de serlo, pero mirándola sabía que mientras tuviera a su esposo a su lado… Siempre se sentiría especial…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. ¿Le gusto?<strong>

**Este cap. me salio corto, pero no se podía alargar mas la historia. Por otro lado, gracias por el reviews.. xP Me alegro el dia! **

**Ah, y antes que lo olvide, ya tengo toda la historia completa, solo me falta publicarla. Tiene 9 cap. y el epilogo en el cual abra un cuento también.**

**El próximo cap se trata de Rosalie y Jasper..¿se imaginan cual historia sera?**

**Nos vemos el viernes.**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	7. 6 Hansel y Gretel

**6. Hansel y Gretel**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente: htt p: ww w. mundoculturalhispano . com/ spip. php ?article3 644**

**Editado por Mara S.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper pov<strong>

Estaba recostado en la cama de mi habitación, con abrasando a mi Alice. Ella estaba pensativa, y yo sabía porque estaba hacia… Hoy era, día de cuentos.

A Emmett y Jacob les divertía todo esto de los cuentos. A Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Carlisle, le daba igual. A Esme le gustaba escuchar los cuentos, tanto como a Nessie. A Alice… bueno era Alice.

Y a mi… no me importaba, mientras mi Ally sea feliz, yo también lo seré.

-Sabes, estuve pensando y me di cuenta que a ti no te puse en ningún cuento como personaje principal.- Me dijo ella frunciendo su encantador ceño.

Me reí tranquilamente.- ¿Ah no? Y el de los chancos esos.

-Chanchitos.- Me corrigió Alice.- Pero no cuenta... ah, ya tengo una idea. Vamos, vamos abajo.- Se impaciento saliendo corriendo hacia la sala, mientras llamaba a los demás. Negué con la cabeza divertido.

Baje y me senté al lado de Bella y Esme, quienes me sonrieron divertidas.- Aun no entiendo como alguien tan tranquilo puede estar con… esa duende imperativa.

Me encogí de hombros.- En el amor no se manda.- Ante un pensamiento, (_ella se había enamorado de un vampiro siendo humana)_, sonreí divertido.- Creí que eso ya lo sabías, Bella.

-Si, bueno tienes razón.- Bella y yo reímos. En la sala entraron Edward y Carlisle conversando, Emmett y Rose riendo de algo. Y atrás iba Alice agarrada de la mano de Renesmee.

Todos se sentaron y Alice empezó su relato…

* * *

><p>Erase una vez un leñador muy pobre que tenía dos hijos: un niño llamado Jasper, y una niña llamada Rosalie, eran gemelos. El había contraído nuevas nupcias después de que la madre de los niños falleciera. El leñador, Marco Vulturi quería mucho a sus hijos pero…<p>

* * *

><p>-Espera, espera… ¿Marco? ¿Siendo padre? ¿De Rose y Jazz?- Interrumpió Emmett riendo a las carcajadas.<p>

Obviamente mi esposa se enojo.- ¡Emmett! Acaba de empezar y ya interrumpes. ¡Papa!

Carlisle divertido dijo.- Emmett, deja seguir con el relato a Alice.

-Ok, ok. Manda de amargados.- Susurro Emmett, pero lo ignoramos.

* * *

><p>Marco quería mucho a sus hijos pero una terrible hambruna asoló la región. Casi no tenían ya que comer y una noche la esposa del leñador, Heidi, le dijo:<p>

-No podremos sobrevivir los cuatro otro invierno. Deberemos tomar mañana a los niños y llevarlos a la parte más profunda del bosque cuando salgamos a trabajar. Le daremos un pedazo de pan a cada uno y luego los dejaremos allí para que ya no encuentren el camino de regreso a casa.

El leñador se negó terminantemente porque amaba a sus hijos y sabía que si los dejaba en el bosque morirían de hambre o devorados por las fieras.

Pero su esposa le dijo.- Tonto, ¿no te das cuenta que si no dejas a los niños en el bosque, entonces los cuatro moriremos de hambre?

Y tanto insistió, tanto insistió, que finalmente convenció a su marido.

Pero afortunadamente los niños estaban aún despiertos y oyeron todo.

-Esa bruja, yo sabía que no traería nada bueno.- Dijo Rosalie enojada.

-Tranquila Rose, nada pudo a verlo impedido, papa la ama y aria lo que fuese por ella.- Dijo su hermano.

-Pero, pero… ¡Somos sus hijos!

-Shh, que se darán cuenta. Además, no te preocupes, que tengo la solución.

A la mañana siguiente todo ocurrió como habían oído. Los levantaron temprano, le dieron un pedazo de pan a cada uno y emprendieron la marcha hacia el bosque.

Lo que el leñador y su mujer no sabían era que durante la noche, que Jasper, sabiamente, había salido al jardín para llenar sus bolsillos de guijarros blancos.

Y ahora, mientras caminaban, lenta y sigilosamente fue dejando caer guijarro tras guijarro formando un camino que evitaría que se perdieran dentro del bosque.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más boscosa, encendieron un fuego, sentaron a los niños junto a él y les dijeron que aguardaran allí hasta que terminaran de trabajar.

Pasaron largas horas, hasta que se hizo de noche, los gemelos permanecieron junto al fuego tranquilos porque oían a lo lejos un clap-clap, que supusieron sería el hacha de su padre trabajando todavía.

Pero ignoraban que su madrastra había atado una rama a un árbol para que hiciera ese ruido al ser movida por el viento. Y cuando la noche se hizo más cerrada Rose, asustada, decidió que era tiempo de volver, pero su hermano le dijo que debían aguardar aún a que saliera la luna.

Así lo hicieron, y cuando esto ocurrió la luz lunar iluminó los guijarros blancos dejados por Jasper como si fueran un camino de plata.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente los niños golpearon en la puerta de Marco, Heidi estaba furiosa, pero el leñador se alegró inmensamente, porque lamentaba mucho lo que acababa de hacer.

Subsistieron entonces los cuatro juntos un tiempo más, para elegria de los niños pero desgracia para la esposa del lañador, ya que simplemente los destetaba.

Pero al poco, una hambruna aún más terrible que la anterior volvió a devastar la región. El leñador no quería separarse de sus hijos pero una vez más su esposa lo convenció de que era la única solución.

Los niños lo oyeron pero esta vez Jasper no pudo salir a recoger los guijarros porque su madrastra había cerrado con llave la puerta.

De todas formas, dijo a su hermana.-No te preocupes, que algo se me ocurrirá.

Y cuando a la mañana siguiente dejaron la casa, Jasper fue dejando caer todo a lo largo del camino, las miguitas del pan que le habían dado antes de partir.

Nuevamente los dejaron junto al fuego, en lo profundo del bosque, pero cuando quisieron volver comprobaron que todas las miguitas dejadas por Jasper habían sido comidas por las aves del bosque.

Rosalie se puso histérica, pero Jasper le aconsejo que se tranquilizara y que intentaran buscar su casa.

Y así; solos, muertos de hambre y de miedo, los dos niños se encontraron en un bosque espeso y oscuro del que no podían hallar la salida. Vagaron durante muchas horas hasta que por fin, encontraron un claro donde sus ojos descubrieron la maravilla más grande que jamás hubiesen podido imaginar: ¡una casita hecha de dulces!

Los techos eran de chocolate, las paredes de mazapán, las ventanas de caramelo, las puertas de turrón, el camino de confites, ¡un verdadero manjar!

Rosalie se emocionó y fue corriendo hacia la casa, pero su hermano precavido le agarro el brazo diciendo que era peligroso. Su hermana, le dijo que una casa de dulces no podía ser peligrosa.

Y aun así, precavido y todo, Jasper era un niño, asique corrió, emocionado, hacia la casita diciendo a su hermana.- ¡Ven Rose, yo comeré del techo y tu podrás comerte las ventanas!

Los niños se abalanzaron sobre la casa y comenzaron a devorarla sin notar que, sigilosa, salía a su encuentro una malvada bruja que inmediatamente los tomó prisioneros.

-Veo que querían comer mi casa.- Dijo la bruja, que tenía el nombre Victoria, que en realidad pocos conocían.- Pues ahora yo los voy a comer a ustedes.-Y así diciendo los examinó.-Tú, la niña, me servirás para ayudarme mientras engordamos al otro, está muy flacucho y así no me lo puedo comer.

Y sin prestar atención a las lágrimas de los niños tomó a Jasper y lo metió en una diminuta prisión. Día a día debía, Rose, tenía que llevarle los alimentos que la bruja preparaba para su hermano, esperando el día en que estuviese lo suficientemente gordo para comérselo.

Sin embargo, los niños habían urdido un plan. Como la bruja era muy corta de vista, todos los días pedía a Jasper que le mostrase uno de sus dedos para sentir si ya estaba rellenito.

Pero lo que el niño hacía era sacar por entre los barrotes de su jaula, un huesito de pollo, de forma tal que la bruja sentía lo huesudo de su presa y decidía esperar un tiempo más.

Aun así, como era de esperar, esa situación no podía durar siempre, y un mal día la bruja vocifero.- Ya estoy cansada de esperar que este niño engorde. Come y come todo el día y sigue flaco como el día que llegó.

Entonces encendió el gigantesco horno y dijo a Rosalei.- Metete dentro para ver si ya está caliente.- Pero la niña no era ninguna tonta y sabía que en realidad lo que la bruja era atraparla dentro para comérsela también

Por eso le replico.- No se como hacer eso.

Victoria, fastidiada le dijo.- Si serás tonta. Es lo más fácil del mundo, te mostraré cómo hacerlo.- Y se metió dentro del horno.

Rose, sin esperar un momento, cerró la pesada puerta y dejó allí atrapada a la malvada bruja que, dando grandes gritos murió quemada.

Corrió junto a su hermano y lo liberó de su prisión. Entonces los niños vieron que en la casa de la bruja había grandes bolsas con montones de piedras preciosas y perlas. Así que llenaron sus bolsillos lo más que pudieron y a toda prisa dejaron aquel bosque encantado.

Caminaron un tiempo más y finalmente dieron con la casa de su padre. Al verlos llegar el leñador se llenó de júbilo porque desde que los había abandonado no había pasado un solo día sin que lamentase su decisión.

Los niños corrieron a abrazarlo y, una vez que se hubieron reencontrado, vaciaron sus bolsillos ante los incrédulos ojos de su padre que nunca más debió padecer necesidad alguna.

* * *

><p>-Fin.- Dijo contenta Alice.- Ahora si Emmett, di lo que quieras.<p>

-…- Emmett al parecer prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Qué paso con la esposa de Marco.- Pregunto, curiosamente, Renesmee.

-¡Se murió!- Grito Emmett, asustando a Nessie. Rosalie le pego en la cabeza, regañándolo.

-Eh… ¿vivió felizmente con los niños y su esposo?- Pregunto dudosa mi Ally.

-Prefiero el final de tio Em.- Dijo Nessie.

-Ves, ves. Enzima me retan.

Todos reímos… exceptuando a Alice, que izo una encantador puchero. Le guiñe el ojo, consiguiendo que se riera tontamente.

Como amaba esa mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, en serio... No se era demasiado obvio o que, pero si, definitivamente era Hansel y Gretel.<strong>

**El próximo cap. no se tratara de una historia infantil pero tiene su moraleja. Se trata sobre de Jasper! ¿Se pueden imaginar de que trata o que historia sera?**

**Nos estamos leyendo! (El Martes publico).**

**Casi se me olvida... Gracias por los reviews!**

**Besos, **

**Mara S. **


	8. 7 El mejor guerrero del mundo

**El mejor guerrero del mundo**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente: ht tp: w ww .cuentos-infantiles .o rg/el-mejor-guerrero-del-mundo-version-libre-sobre-cuento-de-pedro-pablo-sacristan/**  
><strong>Editado por Mara S.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

Estaba mirando un documental del La Tierra mientras meditaba sobre la vida y… Nah, ni yo me lo creo. En realidad, estaba leyendo o mirando (como quieran llamarlo) una revista de moda.

Entonces escuche un estruendo. Preocupada me pare y salí de la casa, donde todos los Cullen estaban presente. Al ver la escena que todos miraban, bufe molesta.

Jasper acaba de arrojar a Emmett contra un árbol y quizás no le allá hecho un gran daño, pero Dios… ¿nunca podría dejar de pelear un poco?

¿Tanto amaba la guerra y las peleas?... Lose, pregunta tonta. Mas molesta que antes, subí a mi habitación. Al llegar fui a la mini-estantería que teníamos en el cuarto.

Genial, mil y un libros de guerra… claro, todos de Jasper. ¡Esto era el colmo!

Hasta ayer lo había encontrado viendo unas peleas de guerras…donde TODOS MORIAN.

No podía ser tan adicto a eso.

Preferí entonces, buscar alguna historia interesante para editarla y contársela para los demás.

Pero estaba un poco harta de las historias infantiles cotidianas, por lo que busque alguna con moraleja.

Cuanto encontré una que me gusto… y valla que me gusto. Sonreí traviesa, era perfecta.

Baje rápidamente a la sala y llame a mi familia, pero esta vez me senté al lado de Esme y Bella. Ocasionando que Jasper me mirara algo confundido.

-Familia…

-…y mascota.- Mascullo Rosalie, interrumpiéndome. Jacob se limito a rodar los ojos.

-Ok… lo que quería decirles es que esta vez no elegí una historia conocida, la encontré por internet y me gusto mucho.- Todos asintieron. Sonreí.- Empiezo…

* * *

><p>Habia una vez, un joven que se llamaba Jasper Whitlock, que era un espadachín<p>

* * *

><p>-Tia Alice; ¿Qué es espadachín?- Me pregunto confundida Renesmee.<p>

Le sonreí.- Significa que practica esgrima. Me sonrio agradecida.-Como decía…

* * *

><p>Era un espadachín muy valiente y tenía la ambición de ser el mejor guerrero del mundo. No encontraba en ningún ejército un rival de su altura. Gozaba de la simpatía del rey Carlisle, que no compartía su ambición de convertirse en general, ya que consideraba que necesitaba todavía aprender mucho.<p>

Por otro lado, también estaba su hija Alice Cullen. Era muy hermosa y tierna…

* * *

><p>-Bla, bla, blaa… Sigue con el cuento.- Dijo Emmett.<p>

-¡Emmett!- Le reto Rosalie. Em bajo la cabeza, como el oso amaestrado que es.

-Ok… ¡Déjeme seguir!...

* * *

><p>El problema era que cuando el joven Whitlock le pedía a el padre poder casarse con ella, el rey Carlisle se negaba, diciendo que el debía ser alguien mejor.<p>

Las palabras del rey enfurecieron al joven Whitlock que abandonó el palacio para aprender todas las técnicas de lucha existentes. Recorrió muchas escuelas de guerra, mejorando su técnica, pero sin aprender los secretos. Hasta que llegó a una fortaleza gris en una montaña, que era la mejor escuela de guerreros del mundo (La escuela Learn), y cuyo ingreso era reservado a unos pocos. Era la escuela donde había estudiado el viejo general de palacio a quien deseaba sustituir, Demetri Vulturi.

Para ingresar en la escuela debió abandonar sus armas, que fueron arrojadas a un foso. Fue conducido a su habitación, para aguardar cien días para que comenzara el entrenamiento.

Jasper creyó que se trataba de una broma, pero no fue así. Los primeros días transcurrieron mientras el joven trataba inútilmente de adelantar su entrenamiento. Finalmente aprendió a disfrutar de la espera.

El día ciento uno, tuvo lugar la primera sesión.

- Ya has aprendido a manejar tu primer arma: la Paciencia.- dijo el viejo maestro, el cual el nombre era revelado para pocos.

El joven Whitlock debió admitir **la verdad **del maestro.

- Ahora te toca aprender a triunfar en cada batalla. – dijo el maestro.

Y Jasper se vio atado de pies y manos a una silla encaramada en un pedestal, al cual trataban de trepar una turba de aldeanos, que llegaron para darle una paliza. No logró zafarse y debió sufrir su destino.

El entrenamiento siguió del mismo modo por días, y el joven se convencía de que debía intentar cosas nuevas. Intentó muchas cosas, pero falló. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía acabar con la ira de los aldeanos. Durante los días siguientes, no paró de hablarles, hasta que consiguió convencerlos de que era su amigo y no una amenaza. Fue tan persuasivo que lo liberaron y se convirtieron en sus amigos, prometiéndole ayuda contra el maestro. Había llegado el día doscientos dos.

- Ya controlas el arma más poderosa, la Palabra. Lo que tu espada y tu fuerza no pudieron conseguir, lo obtuvo tu lengua.

El joven debió coincidir nuevamente y se preparó para continuar con su entrenamiento. Había llegado el momento más importante, el enfrentamiento con otros alumnos.

El maestro acompañó a Jasper a una sala donde aguardaban otros siete guerreros, fuertes, valientes y fieros como él. Sus nombres, fueron descubiertos después; Sam, Felix, Paul, Emmett, Garrett, James y Raoul. Pero se notaba en ellos la sabiduría de las lecciones aprendidas.

Lucharían todos contra todos y ganaría quien permaneciera en pie al final. Cada mañana los guerreros se enfrentaban desarmados, ayudados por los aldeanos que habían conquistado, tramaban, esperaban, dirigían las batallas sin descargar un golpe.

Los días pasaban y Jasper veía que no obtendría resultados, entonces cambió su estrategia y renunció a la lucha y propuso emplear sus fuerzas en ayudar a los demás a reponerse. Los demás continuaron luchando con más bravura, mientras los aldeanos se unían al joven Whitlock. Finalmente, uno de los alumnos logró triunfar sobre los otros. Sam que mantenía unos pocos aldeanos, cuando se disponía a salir triunfante de la lucha, el maestro le hizo notar que todavía quedaba Jasper en pie, y que sólo uno podía quedar. Sam miró amenazante al joven, quién se adelantó a sus intenciones:

-¿De veras quieres luchar? ¿No comprendes que somos mucho más numerosos que tú? Estos hombres entregarán todo, les permití vivir en paz y libres.

Cuando el joven terminó de hablar, los pocos aldeanos que acompañaban a Sam, se unieron a Jasper. El joven había conseguido la victoria.

El maestro asintió complacido. El joven Whitlock había aprendido que el arma más poderosa es la Paz.

Jasper se despidió agradecido y retornó desarmado a palacio, para disculparse con el rey por su osadía y pedirle nuevamente la mano a su hija. Pero el soberano comprendió con solo verlo, que había aprendido, y lo saludó como a un general.

Y claro… le dio la bendición para casarse con su hija.

* * *

><p>-Emmett… ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunto Rose a Em.<p>

-Es que no entiendo… ¡¿Cómo un perro me gano?- Dijo Em "indignado". Reí divertida.

Pero cuando levante la mirada me encontré con la de Jasper, mientras me sonreía divertido.

¿Con lo que había contando, dejaría ahora esa obsesión por la guerra?

Y al verlo sonreír, mientras veía además las mordidas que tenia por la cara y el cuello, signo de sus tantas batallas; entendí, que me daba igual.

Lo amaba tal como era.

Mi tontorrón sobreprotector.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Lamento haber publicado a esta hora pero hubo a apagón y ... bueno, duro casi todo el día U.U<strong>

**Por otro lado, las que leen mi otro fic; Es cosa de magia. Quería decirle que no pude publicar hoy ya que no tengo aun terminado el cap. pero ya lo tengo pensado, así que solo falta escribirlo.**

**Pasando de pagina, espero que les allá gustado!**

**El próximo cap es de... Rosalie%Emmett...**

**¿Se imaginan cual sera la historia?**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	9. 8 El rey rana

**El rey rana**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente: htt p: www .cuentosdegrimm . com/ 003-reyrana. h tm**  
><strong>Editado por Mara S.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Pov<strong>

Estaba recostada en mi cama, con la netbook apoyada en mi pansa. Estaba, como era usual estos días, leyendo algún cuento infantil.

Al parecer, ya a todos le había gustado la hora del cuento. Aunque algunos no lo admitían, le gustaba disfrutar ese momento familiar. Pensé, mientras sonreía.

En ese momento, mi amado esposo, entro.- ¿Qué haces aquí sola, amor?- Me pregunto tiernamente Jasper, mientras se recostaba al lado mío; no sin antes, darme un casto beso en la frente.

-Nada, viendo algún cuento.- Le dije sonreí.

-¿Y has encontrada algo?-Me pregunto mientras miraba la pantalla de la computadora curioso.

-Si, encontré este que se llama El rey rana, pero no me convence mucho. Míralo tu.- Dije mientras giraba la netbook.

Jazz tenía una mirada pensativa, mientras leía el cuento.- Me gusto, pero no me convence el final.

-Ni a mi.- Le dije frustrada.

-Entonces cámbiaselo Al.- Dijo mientras me miraba divertido.

-¡Es una gran idea!... Porque no se me abra ocurrido.- Susurre pensativa, luego sonreí.- No importa, para eso tengo un inteligente esposo.

El rio mientras, divertido, negaba la cabeza.- Anda, bajemos con los demás.- Dijo levantándose.

Asentí, y nos dirigimos hacia la sala. Allí nos estaba esperando los demás mientras de nuestra familia.

Después de algunas palabras y advertirle a Emmett que no interrumpiera, empecé el relato:

* * *

><p>Hace muchos años, cuando el desear aún le ayudaba a uno, vivía un rey cuyas hijas eran todas buenas doncellas, pero la más joven era tan bondadosa, que el mismo sol, que ha visto tanto, se detenía cada vez que iluminaba su camino. Cerca del castillo del rey, había una inmensa y oscura selva, y bajo un viejo árbol de lima había un pozo, y cuando el día esta muy caliente, la hija menor del rey, Rosalie, iba a la selva a sentarse junto a la fresca fuente, y cuando se aburría, tomaba una bola de oro y la tiraba alto para capturarla. Y esta bola era su juguete favorito.<p>

Pero sucedió que en una ocasión la bola no llegó a las manos que la esperaban, sino que cayó al suelo y rodó hasta caer en el pozo. Rose, como sus hermanas la llamaban, la siguió con sus ojos, hasta que desapareció. Y el pozo era profundo, tan profundo que no se alcanzaba a ver el fondo. Ella empezó a llorar, y a llorar más alto y más alto sin llegar a sentir consuelo. Y mientras se lamentaba oyó que alguien le decía:

-¿Que te sucede, hija del rey?, te lamentas tanto que hasta las piedras te mostrarían piedad.

Ella miró alrededor buscando hacia donde venía la voz, y vio a una rana sacando del agua su gran cabeza.

-¡Ah!, vieja corredora de aguas, ¿eres tú?- Preguntó Rosalie.- Estoy llorando por mi bola de oro, que cayó dentro del pozo.- Concluyó diciendo.

-Quédate tranquila y no llores más- Contestó la rana.- Yo te puedo ayudar, pero; ¿Que me darás a cambio si te regreso ese juguete de nuevo?-

-Lo que tú quieras, querida rana"- dijo ella. -"Mis vestidos, mis perlas y joyas, y hasta la corona de oro que llevo puesta.

La rana respondió: -No me interesan tus vestidos, tus perlas o joyas, ni la corona de oro, pero si me amaras y me dejaras ser tu compañera y socia de juegos, y sentarme contigo en tu mesa, y comer de tu plato de oro, y beber de tu vaso, y dormir en tu cama junto a tí. Si tú me prometes cumplir todo eso, yo bajaré y traeré acá de regreso tu bola de oro. Ah y claro, si me llamaras también por mi nombre en vez de rana.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto Rose.

-Emmett…

* * *

><p>-Momento, momento. ¡¿SOY UNA RANA? Era lo único que falta.- Exclamó "ofendido" Emmett. Los demás se limitaron a rodar los ojos.<p>

-Como quieras Emmett… si quieres que termine con otro…- Dije mientras lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-No, no… Tú sigue no mas.- Dijo enfurruñado.

-Gracias.- Dije sarcásticamente.

* * *

><p>-Oh, claro.- Dijo Rosalie -Yo te prometo cumplir tus deseos, si me regresas la bola,…Emmett.-<p>

Ella sin embargo pensaba: -¿Cómo habla esa tonta rana? ¡Ella vive en el agua junto a las otras ranas y sapos y no podría ser compañera de ningún ser humano! ¡Y enzima me pide que le llame por su nombre, que tontería!-

Pero la rana, una vez recibida la promesa, metió su cabeza en el agua y se sumergió profundamente, y momentos después subía nadando trayendo en su boca la bola, y la tiró en el zacate. La hija del rey quedó encantada de ver una vez más de nuevo a su juguete, y recogiéndola corrió con ella.

-¡Espera, espera!- Gritaba la rana, o Emmett, como se decía llamar.-¡Llévame contigo, que no puedo correr como lo haces tú!-

Pero ¿de qué le serviría gritar, aún con su croak, croak, tan fuerte como podía? Ella no la escuchaba, y corrió a su aposento y pronto olvidó a la pobre rana, que se vio obligada a regresar al pozo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, cuando se sentó a la mesa con el rey Carlisle con su esposa Esme, junto a los cortesanos, y había empezado a comer en su plato de oro, algo llegó brincando y sonando splash, splash, a las gradas de mármol, y cuando llegó arriba, tocó a la puerta y gritó:

-Princesa, la más joven de las princesas, ábreme la puerta a mí.

Ella corrió a ver que había afuera, pero cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a la rana sentada al frente. Entonces Rose tiró la puerta a toda prisa, y regresó a sentarse a la mesa y quedó muy asustada. El rey vio que estaba sumamente alterada y que su corazón latía fuertemente y le preguntó:

-Mi muchachita, ¿qué es lo que te asustó tanto?, ¿está por casualidad un gigante afuera que quiere raptarte y llevarte lejos?-

-Oh, no- replicó ella. -No es un gigante, sino una horrible rana.

-¿Y qué hace una rana contigo?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Ah, mi querido padre, ayer yo estaba en la foresta, sentada junto al pozo, jugando con mi bola de oro, cuándo ésta cayó a lo profundo del pozo. Y como yo lloraba mucho, la rana me la regresó, y como ella insistía, yo le prometí que podía ser mi compañera, ¡pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de alejarse de sus aguas! Y ahora está ahí afuera, esperando que la ingrese conmigo.

Mientras tanto la rana tocó a la puerta por segunda vez, y gritaba:

-¡Princesa! ¡La más joven de las princesas! ¡Ábreme a mí la puerta!¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer en las frescas aguas de la fuente? ¡Princesa, la más joven princesa! ¡Ábreme a mí la puerta!

Entonces, el rey dijo:

-Lo que tú has prometido, debes cumplirlo. Ve y déjala entrar.

Ella fue y abrió la puerta, y la rana saltó y la siguió a ella, paso a paso, hasta su silla. Entonces, cuando la princesa se sentó, la rana gritó:

-Levántame para estar a tu lado.

Rosalie no actuaba, hasta que el rey le ordenó hacerlo. Cuando la rana ya estaba en la silla, le pidió estar en la mesa, y una vez en la mesa dijo:

-Ahora, empuja tu plato de oro más cerca de mí de modo que podamos comer juntos.

Ella lo hizo, pero fue fácil ver que lo hacía sin su voluntad. La rana disfrutó de la comida, pero casi todos los bocados que la princesa tomaba, la estremecían. Al final la piadosa rana, dijo:

-Ya he comido y estoy satisfecha; ahora estoy cansada, llévame a tu dormitorio, alista tu sedosa cama, y ambos iremos a dormir.

La hija del rey empezó a llorar, porque tenía miedo de la fría rana que ella no quería tocar, y que iba ahora a dormir en su preciosa y limpia cama. Pero el rey se molestó y dijo:

-Aquel que te ayudó cuando estuviste en apuros, no debe ser decepcionado por tí.

Así que ella tomó a la rana con sólo dos dedos, la llevó arriba y la puso en una esquina. Pero cuando ella se metió a su cama, la rana sigilosamente se le acercó y le dijo:

-Estoy cansada, quiero dormir tan bien como tú, levántame o se lo diré a tu padre.

Entonces ella se enojó terriblemente, la tomó en sus manos y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

-Ahora te estarás quieta, odiosa rana.- dijo ella, aunque estaba algo arrepentida por las timarla, no se movió.

Pero cuando cayó al suelo ya no era una rana, sino un encantador príncipe con cara tierna.

-Pero…pero: ¿Cómo?- Pregunto confundida Rosalie.

El príncipe se levanto y le sonrió.- A pesar de que no quisiste cumplir tu promesa y me has arrojado hacia la parecer, no te tengo rencor. Pero me encantaría que me dijeras tu nombre, hermosa princesa.

-Rosalie Hale.- Sururro ella, aun confundida.

-Un placer, y como te he dicho antes, yo me llamo Ememtt, Emmett Cullen. Príncipe de un reino, no muy lejanos.

En ese momento el Rey y la Renia entraros al cuarto para ver porque era tanto el alboroto. Y se sorprendieron de ver a un muchacho en el cuarto de su hija.

Pero él le contó cómo había sido hechizado por un malvado brujo, y cómo nadie lo había sacado nunca del pozo, excepto ella, y que mañana podrían ir juntos a su reino.

Entonces ambos fueron a dormir, y a la mañana siguiente, al levantar el sol, llegó un carruaje con ocho caballos blancos, con plumas blancas de avestruz en sus cabezas, y con arreos con cadenas de oro, y atrás venía el fiel sirviente Alec.

El carruaje condujo al príncipe a su reino. El fiel Alec les ayudó a ambos, y se puso a sus órdenes de nuevo, y estaba lleno de dicha por su rescate. Y cuando iban de camino, la princesa confundía pregunto;

-Pero porque insiste en casarte con migo, príncipe Emmett, si es sido muy mala con tigo.

-Te e observado, joven princesa, y se que no eres una mala persona, aunque al parecer te dejas guiar por la apariencia.- Le dijo con una ceja levantada, mientras la miraba divertido.

-Lo siento.- Dijo avergonzada ella.

-Tranquila, nadie es perfecto…Además no me gustan las chicas fáciles.- Bromeo Emmett.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>-Idiota.- Susurro Rosalie.<p>

-Hey, yo no dije nada.- Exclamo Emmett.

-Pero seguro lo pensaste.

-Bueno…- Dijo dudoso Em.

-Repito, idiota.- Volvió a decir Rosalie.

Bella a mi lado rodeo los ojos.- No pueden ser tan infantiles.

Reí con ella.-Bueno…por eso se aman.

Ella asintió de acuerdo con migo, mientras veíamos a la feliz pareja discutir tontamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les allá gustado este cap. tan singular xP<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Nos vemos el Martes (solo queda 1 cap. y el epilogo)**

**El proximo... Bella y Edward...¿Ideas?**

**Besos,**

**Mara S. **


	10. 9 La princesa del guisante

**La princesa del guisante**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuente: htt p:w ww .ciudadseva .c om/textos/cuentos/euro/andersen/pringuis. ht m  
>Editado por Mara S.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice pov<strong>

Estábamos Bella y yo en su casa, precisamente en su sala. Nessie y Edward estaban en la gran casa, por decirlo de aun modo, mientras nosotras charlábamos.

Bella y Edward acaban de llegar de festejas su aniversario de bodas. Se habían ido dos días, sin contar las horas de viaje, en Isla Esme. Claro, ese después de prometerle a Esme no romperle ninguna almohada y cabecera… Si, las que anteriormente ya habían roto (o mejor dicho, él había roto), las habían comprado y cambiado.

Y claro, Esme les había perdonado sin problema, ya que obviamente sabia el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para que fueran las almohadas y cabezadas, en vez de la anteriormente frágil Bella.

Mire a Bella, saliendo de mis pensamientos, mientras le sonreía.- Y… ¿Cómo la pasaste?

-Oh, Alice.- Dijo suspirando contenta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- Edward es tan…romántico.

-¿Enserio?- Dije moviendo las cejas subjetivamente.

-Hey, no niego que nos acostamos. Pero en el día hicimos otras actividades.- Apuesto que si fuera humana, en este momento estaría roja, por sus propias palabras.

-¿Cómo cuales?- Pregunte curiosamente. Yo había preferido no mirar en su futuro, no me quería arriesgar a ver algo…no apto para todo público y causarme nauseas. Digo, son mis hermanos… Me estremezco de solo pensar…

-Preparo una "cena" a la luz de la luna. Obviamente no comimos nada, pero nos sirvió "vino" que en realidad era sangre de leopardo.- Sonrió encantada, mientras me relataba. Reí, leopardo, era obvio. Luego de una visita a Alaska, descubrimos la "comida" preferida de Bella… el leopardo de las nieves.

-Y…- Dije ansiosa porque siguiera con su relato.

-Toda la velada, bueno, mejor dicho, estos dos días se la paso diciéndome cosas tiernas y demás.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno… unas de las cosas fue que me dijo que para él era única, una verdadera princesa.-Rio divertida, aunque se notaba que estaba encantada por toda las cosas que le dijo.- Es tan…

-Edward.- Complete riendo.

-Bueno, tampoco él fue el único, yo también…- Bella se trabo sin saber cómo decirlo, y nuevamente, apostaría que si fuera humana se estaría sonrojando fuertemente.

-Entiendo, tú también estuviste "cariñosa" con él.

Entonces, mi risa se detuvo al recordar algo… _Una verdadera princesa_, había dicho Edward.

Sonreí, ya sabía que contar hoy. – Hay Bella, llegaste justo a tiempo para la hora del cuento.

Sin escuchar sus protestas fui rápidamente a la casa, jalándola del brazo. Al llegar ya estaban todos esperándome y Edward me miro mal al ver como la traía a su esposa. Yo solo me limite a encogerme de hombros, soltarla y sentarme en el muy cómodo regazo de Jazz.

-Bueno, que empiece el cuento…- Dijo emocionado Emmett, mientras me miraba divertido.

Le rodee los ojos, pero empecé con el relato.

* * *

><p>Erase una vez un príncipe que quería casarse con una princesa, pero que fuese una princesa de verdad. Se llamaba Edward Cullen. Y con el permiso de sus padres, el rey Carlisle III y su esposa…<p>

* * *

><p>-Alto… ¿Carlisle III? ¿Eso significa que es más viejo de lo que ya es?- Se burlo Emmett, interrumpiéndome.<p>

Carlisle y yo le mandamos una mirada con la que podrías decir… Si las miradas matasen.

-Emmett, no interrumpas a tu hermana.- Le advirtió Esme a Emmett. Este asintió rápidamente, ya que no quería tener que enfrentarse a la furia de Esme.- Sigue, Alice.

* * *

><p>Sus padres, el rey Carlisle III y su esposa Esme le habían dado el permiso para ir en busca de la que sería su futura esposa.<p>

Pero aunque recorrió todo el mundo, siempre había algún pero. Princesas había muchas, eso era cierto, mas Edward nunca lograba asegurarse de que lo fueran de veras; cada vez encontraba algo que le parecía sospechoso o que no le agradaba (siempre eran feas, maleducadas, envidiosas, interesadas o hasta vanidosas). Así regresó a su casa muy triste, pues estaba empeñado en encontrar a una princesa auténtica.

Una tarde, en Forks (lugar donde reinaba el rey Cullen) estalló una terrible tempestad; se sucedían sin interrupción los rayos y los truenos, y llovía a cántaros; era un tiempo espantoso. En éstas llamaron a la puerta de la ciudad, y el ya anciano Rey acudió a abrir.

* * *

><p>-Anciano.- Se burlo Emmett. Todos les gritamos enojados su nombre, para recibir de respuesta.- Si, ese es mi nombre, no lo gasten.- Idiota.<p>

-Ememtt, o la cortas o te quedas en celibato toda una semana.- Dijo molesta Rose. Em la miro asustado y asintió rápidamente.

Bufe, pero seguí con el relato.

* * *

><p>Al abrir la puerta, Carlisle III se encontró con una princesa; pero ¡santo Dios, cómo la habían puesto la lluvia y el mal tiempo! El agua le chorreaba por el cabello castaño y los vestidos, se le metía por las cañas de los zapatos y le salía por los tacones; pero ella afirmaba que era una princesa verdadera.<p>

"Pronto lo sabremos", pensó la vieja Reina, y, sin decir palabra, se fue al dormitorio donde dormiría la supuesta princesa. Levantó la cama y puso un guisante sobre la tela metálica; luego amontonó encima veinte colchones, y encima de éstos, otros tantos edredones.

Mientras tanto, el rey y el príncipe hablaban con la princesa.

-¿Cómo se llama usted, señorita?- Le pregunto cortésmente Edward luego de presentarse.

-Isabella Swan, señor.- Dijo educadamente, con una verdadera voz cautivante. Oh, por lo menos, eso fue lo que pensó el príncipe.

-Por favor, no nos tratemos con usted. Isabella yo soy el Carlisle III.- Se presento con una cordial sonrisa el rey.

-Oh, un gusto de veras rey Cullen. E oído hablar de usted. Y por favor, si vamos a hablarnos de usted, llámeme Bella.

-Bella… un nombre que te hace justicia.- Sonrió Edward. Bella se sonrojo, demostrando una gran inocencia en el acto.

-Bueno Bella, yo me llamo Esme y tu cuarto ya está listo.- Dijo Esme, quien había llegado en ese momento.

Bella agradeció y se dirigió, guiada por la reina, a su cuarto.

Por la mañana le preguntaron qué tal había descansado.

-¡Oh, no quisiera ser descortés! Pero tengo que admitir que dormí bastante mal –Exclamó la Isabella-. No he pegado un ojo en toda la noche. ¡Sabe Dios lo que habría en la cama! ¡Era algo tan duro, que tengo el cuerpo lleno de cardenales!

Edward sonrió encantado. Definitivamente era una princesa de verdad, puesto que, a pesar de los veinte colchones y los veinte edredones, había sentido el guisante. Nadie, sino una verdadera princesa, podría ser tan sensible.

El príncipe la tomó por esposa, aun cuando esta se negó al principio, pues se había convencido de que se casaba con una princesa hecha y derecha; y el guisante pasó al museo, donde puede verse todavía, si nadie se lo ha llevado.

* * *

><p>-Fin.- Dije sonriendo. Jasper me dio un beso en el hombro, demostrando así que la había gustado el cuento.<p>

Por otro lado, Renesmee me miraba curiosa.- ¿En qué museo, tía Alice? ¿Aun se puede ver?- Todos reímos hacia la inocencia de la pequeña.

Luego de explicarles el cuento empezamos a conversar tranquilamente. Pero Jasper se empezó a mover incomodo.

Aunque antes de preguntarle que rallos le pasaba, escuchamos un grito.

-¡Bebe, te ves tan sexy en un vestido de princesa!

Oh, por dios.

-¡EMMETT!- Gritamos todos, mientras Edward le tapaba las orejas a Renesme… Bufe, Em y Rose eran y serán un par de pervertidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les alla gustado... Por desgracia solo nos queda el epilogo..<strong>

**El cuento que habra en el es SORPRESA xP Si quieren...pueden intentar adivinar, eso no cuesta nada xD **

**Pero... voy a ser "mala" y publicare el epilogo el Martes que viene! :P (no me lleven con los vulturis, ¡Son viejos!) xP**

**Igualmente, queria saber su opinion... Estoy pensando hacer una secuela... que siga contando mas historias y en estas habra mas bromas. Queria hacerle como una parodia... como si todos se ubiera vuelto de cabeza **

**Nose... si les interesan avisemes... TAmbien acepto ideas, no tengo nada pensado aun. **

**Besos, (gracias por los reviews)**

**Mara S. **


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Jasper Pov**

-Hola amor. ¿Qué estas pensando?- Le pregunte curioso a mi esposa. Alice estaba sentada en nuestro cuarto, con la mirada fija en un puto indefinido del paisaje en el cual se veía de la ventana.

-Nada, estoy bien.- Me intento tranquilizar ella, pero aunque antes no lo había notado, estaba preocupada. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué estaba pasando o iba a pasar que la ponía así?

-No esperas que creas eso, ¿verdad?- La abrase, sentándome alado de ella, y apoye mi cabeza en su delicado hombro.

-Esme y Carlisle decidieron que era momento de mudarse, ya es imposible ocultar mas su verdadera edad. Además, Rosalie odia estar encerrada, aunque se está mostrando bastante compresiva y no se queja mucho.

-¿Entonces te preocupa Bella?- Le pregunte sabiendo cuan tan unidas eran ella y Bella. Mi nueva hermana seguro sufriría ante la noticia de mudarse y separarse de Charlie, su padre.

-Bueno, sí. Pero siendo sincera me preocupa más Nessie.- Oh, ahora lo entiendo. Mi hermosa sobrina y el perro pulgoso, digo Jacob, eran inseparables.

-Entiendo.- Le dije.- ¿Pero Jacob aun no ha decidido que hacer?

-No, ya que no lo sabe. Pero temo… que decida quedarse, ya sabes, por su manada.

-Pero según conto él, no podrá separarse mucho de su imprimación. Jacob siempre esta atrás de Renesmee siempre que puede.- Para el pesar de Edward. Pobre, primero el perro le quiere robar el amor de su vida y ahora quiere a su hija, fruto de ese amor. ¿Qué bizarro, verdad?

-Seria muy doloroso para los dos que se separan, eso lo sabemos todos. Pero… el tampoco se puede separar de su manada.- Dijo frustrada Alice. Era sorprenden, como atrás vez del complicado embarazo de Bella, Jacob y mi Alice se hicieron tan amigos.

-¿Y los demás que dicen?- Pregunte, aunque me imaginaba la respuesta.

-No les molestaría que Jacob se mudara con nosotros. En cambio, Esme estaría completamente feliz de cocinar para él. Aunque Rosalie no está de acuerdo, según ella, no quiere tener que aguantar el olor de perro por toda la casa. Emmett le parece divertido todo esto, como siempre. Bella está encantada y Edward… bueno, el ya se haría la idea. Digo, debería estar ya acostum…

-Espera, espera.- La interrumpí.- ¿Todos lo saben? ¿Bella ya lo sabe? Pero… ¿Cómo es que todos lo sabes y yo ni me había enterado sobre el tema?

-Ah, sí. Lo siento por eso. Hablamos cuando tu, Bella y Edward llevaste a Nessie y Jacob a Port Ángeles. Edward obviamente ya sabía sobre el tema y le conto a Bella cuando estuvieron solos en su casa. Claro, ella le dolió enterarse, pero ya se lo esperaba.

-Ok… me siento excluido. Creo que se ahora como se sentía Bella cuando era humana.- Bromee, mientras reía. Aunque tenía que admitir que me molestaba un poco saber que me había enterado último de todo esto.

-Si sirve de consuelo Jacob y Nessie lo saben aun.- Intento animarme mi esposa. Pero no lo logro.- Bueno, bueno. Hoy tengo que contar un último cuento, ya que la próxima semana estaré demasiada ocupada con los preparativos y todo eso.

-Esta bien, bajemos.

Luego de bajar y reunir a todos, Alice empezó su relato.

* * *

><p>Renesmee, Seht y Alec eran tres hermanos que vivían en las afueras de Londres. Renesmee (sus hermanos le decían Nessie), la mayor, había contagiado a sus hermanitos su admiración por Jake. Un niño pequeño que rehúsa crecer y que convive con otros niños de su misma edad (que son llamados <em>Niños Perdidos<em>), en el país de Nunca Jamás, una isla poblada tanto por piratas como por indios, hadas y sirenas.

Todas las noches les contaba a sus hermanos las aventuras de Jake. Una noche, cuando ya casi dormían, vieron una lucecita moverse por la habitación. Era Jane (también llamada Campanilla), el hada que acompaña siempre a Jake, y el mismísimo Jake.

Éste les propuso viajar con él y con Jane al País de Nunca Jamás, donde vivían los Niños Perdidos... Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Pual y los gemelos, Quil y Embry.

-Campanilla os ayudará. Basta con que os eche un poco de polvo mágico para que podáis volar.- Les dijo Jake.

Cuando ya se encontraban cerca del País de Nunca Jamás, Jake les señaló: - Es el barco del Capitán Aro. Tened mucho cuidado con él. Hace tiempo un cocodrilo, llamado Sam, le devoró la mano y se tragó hasta el reloj. ¡Qué nervioso se pone ahora Aro cuando oye un tic-tac!

Jane se sintió celosa de las atenciones que su amigo tenía para con Nessie, así que, adelantándose, les dijo a los Niños Perdidos que debían disparar una flecha a un gran pájaro que se acercaba con Jake.

La pobre Nessie cayó al suelo, pero, por fortuna, la flecha no había penetrado en su cuerpo y enseguida se recuperó del golpe.

Renesmee cuidaba de todos aquellos niños sin madre y, también, claro está de sus hermanitos y del propio Jake. Procuraban no tropezarse con los terribles piratas, pero éstos, que ya habían tenido noticias de su llegada al País de Nunca Jamás, organizaron una emboscada y se llevaron prisioneros a Nessie, a Seht y a Alec.

Para que Jake no pudiera rescatarles, el Capitán Aro decidió envenenarle, contando para ello con la ayuda de Jane, quien deseaba vengarse del cariño que Jake sentía hacia Nessie.

Aro aprovechó el momento en que Jake se había dormido para verter en su vaso unas gotas de un poderosísimo veneno. Y cuando Jake se despertó y se disponía a beber el agua, Campanilla, arrepentida de lo que había hecho, se lanzó contra el vaso, aunque no pudo evitar que la salpicaran unas cuantas gotas del veneno, una cantidad suficiente para matar a un ser tan diminuto como ella.

Una sola cosa podía salvarla: que todos los niños creyeran en las hadas y en el poder de la fantasía. Y así es como, gracias a los niños, Jane se salvó.

Mientras tanto, nuestros amiguitos seguían en poder de los piratas. Ya estaban a punto de ser lanzados por la borda con los brazos atados a la espalda. Parecía que nada podía salvarles, cuando de repente, oyeron una voz:

-¡Eh, Capitán Aro, eres un cobarde! ¡A ver si te atreves conmigo!- Era Jake que, alertado por Jane, había llegado justo a tiempo de evitarles a sus amigos una muerte cierta.

Comenzaron a luchar. Pero de pronto, un tic-tac muy conocido por Aro, el cual hizo que éste se estremeciera de horror. El cocodrilo Sam estaba allí y, del susto, el Capitán Aro dio un traspié y cayó al mar.

Es muy posible que todavía hoy, si viajáis por el mar, podáis ver al Capitán Aro nadando desesperadamente, perseguido por el infatigable cocodrilo Sam.

El resto de los piratas no tardó en seguir el camino de su capitán y todos acabaron dándose un saludable baño de agua salada entre las risas de Jake y de los demás niño.

Pero ya era hora de volver al hogar. Jake intentó convencer a sus amigos para que se quedaran con él en el País de Nunca Jamás, pero los tres niños echaban de menos a sus padres y deseaban volver, así que Peter les llevó de nuevo a su casa.

-¡Quédate con nosotros! -Pidieron los niños.

-¡Volved conmigo a mi país!-Les rogó Jake-. No os hagáis mayores nunca. Aunque crezcáis, no perdáis nunca vuestra fantasía ni vuestra imaginación. De ese modo seguiremos siempre juntos.

- ¡Prometido! -gritaron los tres niños mientras agitaban sus manos diciendo adiós.

* * *

><p>-Fin.<p>

-Muy linda historia, Alice.- Me felicito Esme.

-Mmm. Si todo muy lindo… exceptuando el final.- Rezongo Jacob.

-Bueno, el cuento tenía un cierto propósito.- Empezó a decir Alice.

-Jacob tenemos que hablar de un tema importante.- Termino por decir Carlisle.

-Se van a mudar… ¿verdad?- Dijo Jacob serio.

-¿Pe…pero? ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Le dijo sorprendida Bella. Nessie no parecía sorprendida por otro lado, al parecer Bella y Edward conversaron con ella antes de venir. Bien, mejor así.

-Además del hecho de que seguro el doctor colmillos- Enserio, ¿Jacob no se cansaba de sus bromas? Al parecer él y Emmett tenían más parecido de lo aparente. De reojo pude ver un asentimiento de Edward.-, no puede seguir aparentando la edad que habrá dicho. Nessie sin querer puso su mano en mi brazo y me mostro el momento donde ella y Bells y Edward conversaban con ella.

Renesmee ante eso se sonrojo y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su mama, completamente avergonzada. Edward se rio ante la acción.

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto Carlisle.- Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, sabes bien que no hay ningún problema con eso.

-Bueno, hace rato que vengo sopesando que haría cuando se presentara la idea de mudarse. Y aunque sea duro dejar a la manada y lo chicos, sé que no podre estar distanciado de Nessie.- Dijo Jake, mientras miraba tiernamente a mi sobrina.- Además, tengo que seguir con mis bromas a la rubia oxigenada.- Bromeó, para sacarle algo de tención al asunto.

Todos rieron, excepto Rose.- Perro de pacotilla.

-Yo sé que me quieres.- Le dijo Jacob riendo.

-Que bueno saber que seguirás con nosotros Jake.- Le dijo cariñosamente Bella a su perruno amigo. Escuche a Edward reír.

-Aja, tendrás que seguir aguantándome…suegra.

Se podía escuchar la risa de Emmett y Jacob, a la vez de varios gruñidos.

Hay, que familia mi familia.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Lamento publicaaar taaaaaaaan tarde! El otro martes no pude tuve unos problemas en mi casa y no pude acercarme mucho a la compu U.U<strong>

**Pero, aquí tienen el esperado epilogo :P**

**Me alegro que les allá gustado y por todos los reviews... Lamento los horrores de ortografía :S Word ayuda mucho pero tampoco hace milagros.**

**Ya estoy creando maso menos la secuela... No les prometo nada, ya que falta poco para que empiece el instituto y bueno, se me complica.**

**Por ahora me despido.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Besos, Mara S. **


End file.
